A bus is a network topology or communication circuit by which devices and/or components attached to the bus send and receive data. In an electronic or imaging device, for example, components of the device that are attached to the bus each have a unique address, or identity, by which a particular component can recognize data and/or a communication intended for the component. Imaging devices, such as printing devices and all-in-one devices that scan, print, and copy, have motors, motor drivers, power supplies, memory devices, and any one or more other similar components that are interfaced within a device by an integrated circuit. The integrated circuits interface the components for signal and data communications via a bus network within a device.